Friday the 13th:New Victim
by Scream12345678910
Summary: Ten teenagers divice make party in Camp Crystal Lake . And they don't know that make party in this camp was wrong choice.
1. Chapter 1:Here go Camp

Young almost eighteen years girl named Laurie Smith was running from sombody . She run fast as she can but person next to her was faster . Laurie few times turn around and saw man with hockey mask and machet in his arm . Laurie was running faster she run, run and run . And that she saw rock . She turn around and killer was gone . She hide next to rock . She few times look in direction where killer was . But killer was gone from direction where he before was . That Laurie start go away from rock . But that she hit in sombody . When she look in who she was hit . She saw same man who was attacking her . Man grab her . But Laurie was screaming . Until killer show his matchet and that scare Laurie more . Killer was almost ready kill her but that Laurie wake up in her house . This was just dream . Laurie look next to her bed and saw few years youngest girl.

,,Sarah what are you doing here ?,,-Laurie ask her youngest sister Sarah.

,,Laurie , i hear you scream and i was worry for you . Did everything are good ?,,-Sarah ask.

Laurie nobs.

,,Yes , everything are perfect . Just now i start have strange dreams about camp,,-Laurie say.

,,What camp,,-Sarah ask interesting.

,,I don't know I don't saw name of the camp . But when i go in camp there are man with hockey mask on his face and he have matchet . And I start run from him but he find my everywhere and that he ready to kill me . But I wake up,,-Laurie stop telling her dream.

That Sarah look in her sister few seconds in silent and smile.

,,Don't by afraid this is just nightmare,,.-Sarah say-,,so you are ready,,

,,For what,,-Laurie ask.

,,For go in party with Jake , Nick and others friends,,

,,Where will by this party,,

,,In Camp Crystal Lake,,

That Laurie look strange in Sarah . She just say camp name . Laurie was scared but she know that this was just normal camp and nothing can happen to her . Man with hockey mask and matchet was just nightmare . He was not real.

,,Okay I dress up,,

,,Okay,,-say Sarah.

That Sarah when away from Laurie room . Laurie stand from her bed and dress up . Before she can go away from her room . She look in picture next to her wall . In picture there was two young girls . One girl was age eight and another was six . Next to girl was standing two adults . Woman and Man . That Laurie start smile and from her eyes start show small tear .

,,I miss you mom and dad . I miss you,,.

That Laurie start walk away from her room . She come next to kitchen and saw her boyfriend Jake.

,,Jake what are you doing here . You say that you will by with Nick planning party ,, -Laurie say.

,,Nick and Sandra have some plans for party . And also I want by with my girlfriend . You sister say that you was having another nightmare,,

,,Yes I don't know why I have this nightmare but I somhow afraid one camp,,

Jake look in her.

,,Maybe you don't want go in Camp Crystal Lake,,

,,No I want go,,

In Camp Crystal Lake there was 7 teens . 3 girls and 4 boys . One girl Sandra and one boy Nick was speaking.

,,So why did Nick choice this camp,,-ask Sandra.

,,I don't know but in this camp will by cool party ,, - say Nick.

That next to them walk Christine and her boyfriend Dan.

,,Can why help you somhow,,-Christine ask.

,,Yes can you go in town and buy food ,, - Nick ask.

Dan and Christine nobs.

,,Okay that go,,-Say Sandra.

But in woods sombody was watching teens . Person look in teens unti . He start go away in his arm was matchet . Same matchet from Laurie nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 2:First warning

Laurie was still in her home with her boyfriend Jake and sister Sarah . They was eating some food like pica .

,,So why did you choice Camp Crystal Lake,,-ask Laurie looking in Jake.

..Because I have hear some legend about that place and I choice the place ,, - Jake answer Laurie.

Laurie look strange in Jake.

,,What legend,,

,,Legend about killer Jason who kill people in Camp . He kill people because he want revenge for his mother death,,

That Laurie look scared . Maybe man what she dream was real . Maybe this was not nightmare but real . That Sarah look in her worried sister.

,,Laurie everything are okay,,-Sarah ask.

Laurie nobs.

,,Yes everything are fine,,

Back in camp Sandra , Nick along with Ryan , Monica and Seth was in camper house.

,,This place are scary,,-Monica say looking in Seth -,,why Jake choice this place.

,,I really don't know Jake are fan of scary place,,-Seth answer.

That Ryan look in other teens.

,,Who are going swim with my,,-Ryan ask.

,,I,,-say Monika.

,,I,,-say Seth.

That Ryan look in Sandra and Nick.

,,You going,,-Ryan ask.

,,No,,-Nick say,,-why stay here . And wait when Dan and Christine appear.

Ryan nobs.

,,Okay,,

That Ryan , Seth and Monica leave Sandra adn Nick alone . Sandra look in Nick and smile.

,,Did everything are good,,-Nick ask looking in Sandra who was smiling.

,,Of course everything are fine,,-Sandra answering still smiling to Nick.

,,That good,,-Nick say.

In town Dan and Christine was buying food and drink for party in local shop .

,,You thing party by good ,, -Christine ask Dan.

,,I don't know,,-Dan aswer while he was looking in chips.

While they was still buying food . Old man walk to them.

,,Hey,,-say old man.

Christine look in old man.

,,Did why know you,,-Christine ask looking in strange man.

Man was silint and Dan start looking in oldman.

,,Did everything are good with you,,-Dan ask old man.

,,No I her about you party,,-Old man say.

,,And did this somthing wrong with party,,-Chrisine ask.

,,No but place where will by you party have death curse . My father say that this place are cursed ,, - Old man say.

Dan look in oldman.

,,Yes curse . Goodbey . Christine you going,,-Dan ask looking in Christine.

,,Yes,,

That Christine and Dan walk away from oldman.

,,But I say true Camp Crystal Lake are cursed there was many deaths . Say true,,-old man was screaming but Dan and Christine was igrone him.

That man walk away.

,,They will believe my . They don't believe my father but believe my,,-old man say walking from shop . He few times look in Christine and Dan who was smiling and speaking . That man finally leave shop and start go in his car . He sat in his car and start driving in Camp Crystal Lake. 


	3. Chapter 3:First victim

Back in camp Ryan , Seth and Monica was swimming . Seth and Monica was kissing . Ryan look in them.

,,Stop,,

Monica look and smile.

,,Why did we need stop ,,-Monica ask.

Ryan look and start go swim back in shore . That Ryan look again in Seth and Monica.

,,If they try make baby in water they are crazy,,

Seth look in Ryan.

,,Not funny,,

,,Okay it was funny.

,,Better go back in camp,,-Monica say-,,because you are bad with jokes.

That Ryan finally made in shore and start walk back in camp . Seth and Monica was still kissing in water.

,,So did we make baby here,,-Seth ask with smile.

,,Don't start with lames jokes as Ryan,,-Monica say.

,,Sorry,,

And that Seth and Monica start kissed . In shore Ryan was walking back in camp . Until he hear strange noise.

,,Who there,,

Ryan look everywhere . Noise start going loud . Ryan start look in all directions and don't saw that man from Laurie dream appear next to him . Ryan turn his face in direction where man was.

,,If this is you Nick it not funny,,-Ryan say looking in man and that Ryan saw machet in man arms-,,what it is some baby toy,,.

Man ignore Ryan jokes and stab him in stomach .

,,It was just joke,,-Ryan say

And that from Ryan mouth appear blood and he fall on ground and killer stab few more times with matche in smotach in until Ryan die.

Back in camper house Nick and Sandra was alone until they hear car noises . Nick look from windows and saw black car.

,,They here,,-Nick say look from windows.

,,Jake and Laurie,,-Sandra ask.

,,Yes , wait and Laurie sister Sarah,,-Nick answer looking in three people who start live car-,,what she doing here,,

,,I don't know,,-Sandra answer.

And that Sandra and Nick start leave house . Jake look in them.

,,Where others,,-Jake ask.

,,Dan and Christine in town they are buying food and Seth , Monic and Ryan swimming ,, -Sandra answer.

,,Okay,,

That Sandra look in Sarah.

,,Laurie what she doing here,,

,,She are my sister . I am only her close family members,,-Laurie answer-,,and i divice that she need by in this party,,

,,Okay,,

,,So we need go back in house ,, - say Jake.

,,Yes . and do that this party by good and we all don't forget this party ,, - Sarah say.

And all nobs and start walk back in camper house . They don't saw that they was watching by same man who kill Ryan and same man from Laurie nightmares . When all five teens was in house . Sarah close the door . And man start walk in another direction where was Monica and Seth. 


	4. Chapter 4:Son of Crazy Ralph and Warning

Dan and Christine still was buying food . Christine look in Dan.

,,I don't understand what was wrong with that man,,-Christine say.

,,He was just crazy ,,- Dan answer.

Back in Camp Crystal Lake Laurie was reading book and that Nick and Sandra came.

,,Hey Laurie did you see Ryan,,-Nick ask.

,,No,,-Laurie answer-,,why you need him ?,,

,,Hy say that in his car was good sterio or this party ,, - Nick answer

That Sandra look in Laurie.

,,Better we go,,-Sandra say.

Nick nobs and along with Sandra leave Laurie . Laurie still was reading book . Until she hear some noises outside windows . She look in one of windows and hear that noises was strong . She start walk and look in windows . There was nothing . Laurie open windows and look outside . She just feel cold wind . Laurie not notice that sombody start open door in cabin . Person start walk in cabin . Laurie close windows and start go back read book but that sombody grab her . Laurie start scream until she saw Jake.

,,Jake not funny,,-say Laurie.

,,Sorry,,-say Jake.

And that they hear car noises.

,,Mayb Chris and Dan return,,-say Jake.

And they start leave cabin . And that Sarah , Laurie , Jake , Nick and Sandra saw strange car.

,,Did you invited more ?,,-Laurie ask.

,,No,,-Jake answer.

And that from car door open and same man who was speaking with Christine and Dan walk in outside.

,,Who are you,,-Sarah ask.

Man look in them and half-smiled . That he look in camp and finally he look in Laurie.

,,This place are cursed,,-Man answer.

That Nick look in man.

,,Who are you,,-Nick ask looking in man.

Man look in Nick and smile.

,,My father Crazy Ralph die here . They thing that he was crazy but no he say true . This place are really cursed ,, - Crazy Ralph son say.

That Laurie look in man.

,,What you mean that this place cursed ,, - Laurie ask but that saw Jake look strange in her . But Laurie just smile to Jake.

,,I mean that this place are death . You all gone die tonight and no one can help you,,-Crazy Ralph son answer.

And that he start walk in his car . But Nick stop him.

,,I don't want see you in this place . You are just some crazy man,,-Nick say.

Man look in Nick and start walk in his car . Everyone look in man who open his car door . Seat in car and start drive away . That Nick look in others.

,,Some crazy man,,-Nick say.

Laurie sock her head .

,,I don't thing that he was crazy . I really believe that this place are cursed ,, -Laurie say.

That everyone look in her. 


	5. Chapter 5:Death of friends

,,What you mean ?,,-Jake ask looking in Laurie . He look in her like she was insane.

,,I mean my dreams about this place and some of those dreams are really . I saw that some man with hockey mask kill my mother and father ,,-Laurie answer looking in everyone.

Sarah , Nick and Sandra look in Laurie with sock . Jake walk close to Laurie and start look in her blue eyes and smile.

,,So you thing that in this place you parents die,,-Jake ask still looking in Laurie eyes.

,,Yes,,-Laurie answer.

Same time Monica and Seth was in old camper house . They was on bed . Seth was on Monica top and they was kissing . They don't saw that sombody walk in house holding machet . After few minutes Monica and Seth was finished they love act . Monica look in Seth.

,,Maybe we need back to others it was almost two hours,,-Monica say.

,,Yes,,-Seth say .

That he start and start dress up but that same man appear and stab Seth in leg with machet . Monica start scream . She look in Seth body and in killer . She that start run in outside but hit her leg in rock . She fell on ground and that she look in killer who start walk close to her . Monica start scream.

,,No please , no,,

But killer igrone her and stab her in eye with machet .

Later it was night . There was loud music in one of campers house . Inside house Dan and Christine(who was back from town) was dancing and kissing . Sandra and Sarah was speaking and Jake was looking in others like Laure who start walk next to him.

,,Hey where Seth , Monica and Ryan . You say they are here ?,,-Laurie ask looking in Jake.

,,Nick looking for them . Maybe they lost in jungle ,, -Jake look in Laurie who was looking worried - ,, you don't believe that this place are cursed ?,,

,,I don't know what believe . That man drive my crazy ,, - That she look in Jake and that in door - ,, I go search for them,,

,,No,,

,,Why not . Monica and Seth was my friends , Ryan was you,,

,,I mean you don't go search them without my,,

,,So what why say to others,,

That Jake look in Dan , Christine , Sandra and Sarah who was having fun and that he look in Laurie.

,,Nothing they have fun so I thing that they don't need know where are why going.,,

,,I agree,,-say Laurie.

And that Laurie and Jake start leave camper house . Same time Nick was walking in junge.

,,Where Monica and Seth . Maybe they don't divice leave this party ,, -Nick say speaking with himself.

But that Nick saw old camper house and bloody rock next to house.

,,What going on here,,

He start walk in camper house and find bloody bed . He start walk next to bloody bed and few seconds look in bed until he saw somthing outside camper house . He start looking from camper house windown and he saw Monica death body on ground . Nick look start run from house.

,,Help . Sombody kill Monica help,,

He run fast but that he hit in sombody . When he look in who he hit he saw killer with hockey mask on his face . Nick start walk away from killer . But Killer grab Nick and without weapon broke Nick neck and that he dropped Nick body on ground.

Back in camper house Sarah and Sandra was speaking.

,,Did you notice that four people are missing,,-Sandra say looking in Sarah.

,,Yes where Nick and the three others what are they name,,-Sarah ask.

,,Seth , Ryan and Monica . I don't saw them after this morning,,

And that Sarah saw that Dan and Christine start leave house.

,,Where are you going,,-Sarah ask with smile on her face.

Dan and Christine look in Sarah and smile.

,,To have fun,,-Dan answer.

Sarah nobs and that Dan with Christine leave Sarah and Sandra alone in house . Sarah and Sandra don't know but killer are watching them from outside and that he are ready to kill them along with Dan with Christine . 


	6. Chapter 6:Truth

Sarah and Sandra was alone in camper house .

,,So we are left alone. ,, - Sarah say looking in Sandra with worry face

,,Don't worry you sister and others will appear here soon . ,, - Sandra say lo Sarah with smile on her face.

Sarah nobs

,, I know . But i am still worried for Laurie . ,,

,,Yes i have notice . So you and Laurie are really close sisters " ,,

,,Yes , Sandra we are really close sisters after me parents was murders,, Sarah say and tears appear on her face.

,,I am sorry . It maybe was terrifle . To see you parents being murdered . Do you saw who murder them ? - Sandra ask Sarah to calming her.

,,I no but Laurie say that it was man with hockey mask . I hear police mention his name . ,,

,, And what was that man name who kill your parents ? ,, .

,,Jason Voorhees . ,,

,,Jason Voorhees . ,, - Sandra shout.

,,Yes . Sandra did you know who are Jason ? ,,.

Sandra nobs

,, Yes i know who are Jason since he kill my aunt Alice . ,,

,,I am sorry . ,, Sarah say looking in Sandra with tears in her eyes . She was very sad to find out that Sandra aunt was murdered.

,,Sarah everything are okay . ,, said Sandra with smile on her face . But her smile was fake she was hiding her fears and worried .

Laurie and Jake was walking in forest . Laurie was looking in all direction with suspicios look . Jake look in her with strange look .

,,Laurie did everything are okay ? ,,

Laurie nobs

,, Yes Jake everything are okay . I am just worried . ,,

,,About what ? ,,

,,About Monica , Seth , Ryan ,,

,,Laurie don't everything will be okay . Why will find out them . Everything will be great . Did you agree with me ? ,,

,,Yes Jake i agree with you . Everything will be great . ,,

And that Jake start smile to Laurie and Laurie start smile back to Jake . And that Laurie look in Jake eyes and Jake start look in Laurie eyes and soon they mouth meet and they both start kiss each other . Soon Jake trew Laurie on ground and start kiss her on ground . And soon Laurie start make out with Jake .

After some time Jake and Laurie was lying on ground half-naked .

,,It was awesome ,, Jake say to Laurie with really happy face.

,,Yes it was but i think we need continue to search for Monica , Seth , Ryan .

Jake nobs and they both start dress up . After few seconds they was finally on they feet and dressed and they start walk in forest.

In one of campers house . Christine and Dan was listing music from mp3 player with headphones in they ears on bed . Soon Christine pullt out headphones from her ears and Dan do same .

,,Christine did everything are good ? ,, Dan ask Christine.

,,Yes Dan I think that we need stop listing music and to somthing fun ,,

,,Do you mean sex ,,

Christine nobs

,, Yes i mean sex . So what you say . dO you want do it ,,

And that smile appear on Dan face

,, Off course I want do it . ,,

Laurie and Jake was still walking in forest . And soon they both find strange house .

,,What it is ,, Laurie ask looking in Jake with surprised look .

,,I never saw this house before but i think we need check it ,, Jake say and start walk in strange house and Laurie start walk after him in strange house .

Laurie and Jake start look in house . House look really scary . Walls and floor was dark color . Soon Jake start walk in another room . Laurie after him but soon Laurie start scream as she find out Ryan , Seth , Monica and Nick body .

,,He was right . Crazy Ralph son was right this place are cursed ,, Laurie say screaming . Soon Laurie start run from house and Jake start fallow her . Laurie start run . She was just thinking about saving her sister and others from Jason Voorhees.


	7. Chapter 7:Sarah fight

Laurie was running fast as she can . Her minds say her run , run . Save them before he kill them . She run fast as she can . But soon she hit in something . She look in who she hit and there stand Crazy Ralph son . Laurie look in surprise.

,,You what are you doing here ?,, She ask still looking surprised in him.

,,I came here to help you . Stop Jason forever,, He answer.

But soon to Jake appear running from forest . He look in Crazy Ralph son surprised as Laurie look first . Jake was wondering what are he doing here . He want ask Ralph son that but before he can ask tha Ralph son start speak.

,,You friends are still here aren't they ? ,, Crazy Ralph son ask and soon he saw nob of Laure ,,That is bad really bad .,,

"Why ? " Jake ask.

Crazy Ralph son look silent in Jake face and after like ten seconds start speak ,, Jason are killing machine he kill everybody who appear in this camp . But we can stop him for good ,,

,,But how ? ,, Jake ask still wondering.

,,Cutting his head . Because if he have his head he stay inmortal for ever ,,

Jake and Laurie look surpised what just they hear now . How Jason can by inmortal? Maybe Crazy Ralph son are crazy ? They both was thinking that . But they don't wan that say that they was thinking to him and Laurie spoke first after long thinking what Crazy Ralph son say.

,,But how he are inmortal ?" Laurie ask.

,,His inmortal are Tommy Jarvis fault . ,, Crazy Raph son answer .

In camper house . Sarah was looking from windown in night . But soon Sandra walk next to her.

,,Beautiful night . ,, Sandra say .

,,Yes . ,, Sarah say with small nob

But soon they both here stranges noises and soon somebody enter cabin . Sandra and Sarah look surpised and saw Jason with his machate . Sandra look surprised but soon Jason walk next to her and cut her head with his machete . Sarah look surprised and start scream . Jason start walk next to her but soon somebody start kicking Jason in his back . Jason turn around and saw Dan who look was really angry . Dan want kick Jason another time but Jason stab Dan with machete and Dan fall death . Sarah look surpised in Jason and soon she remember that happen to her mom and dad . And she start think that maybe it's her time to death . But that she start thinking about her sister and in her minds she say that this it's not her time die . Soon she saw that Jason was about kill her . She was thinking what to do before she can become victim of this machate like Sandra and Dan did and soon she saw knife on the table next to her . She grab knife and with him stab in Jason arm before he can kill. Jason make some noises under his mask like he was in pain . And that Sarah run from house knowing that this are perfect time to do that . Jason soon pull knife from his arm and star walk from house chasing Sarah .


	8. Chapter 8:One escape and one dies

Sarah was running as fast as she can run . She was running for her life and for survive . But also she was running because she was wishing seen her sister again or for last time if her sister was alive . But man who was chasing her was thinking differance that she was thinking . He was thinking that all people who enter his home need die because all people are evil and all people need to die like his mother was always telling .

Laurie , Jake and Crazy Ralph son appear in camper cabin and they soon saw death body of Sandra and Dan . Laurie start scream seening them dead . Sandra was her best friend from hight school and now she was dead . But soon Laurie remember that her sister Sarah was togheter with Sandra and now she was missing and soon she star look in Crazy Ralph son really scary and start ask him just one question , simple question to her but not for him.

,,Where is Sarah , where is my little sister ? ,,

,,I don't know . ,, Crazy Ralph son answer knowing that Laurie don't want her this answer .

,,Maybe he killed her , my little sisters is already dead . ,, And that moment Laurie start cry . Jake look in her really sad and have her hug.

,,Laurie we find her , we find Sarah and you don't need worry about nothing do you understand me. ,, Jake say to Laurie and Laurie nobs like she was understanding . But in really Laurie was thinking differ that Jake . She was thinking that they never find her sister because she is dead and that they will by killed by Jason one by one.

Sarah still was running from killer but now she was tired very much from long running . Sarah stop running and start thinking what she need to do . Because if she run more and more she can faint and killer can find her fainted and kill her without thinking twice about that . And soon she saw few trees . She start walk under those trees and sit there silent . She was thinking maybe under this trees , killer not find her and she can by save just for now . But soon she hear that killer was walking next to those trees where she was hidding . Sarah now was really scary and she don't know what to do , she know that she need wait for what killer gone do now if he gone find her or not . But soon she hear that killer start walk in differ direction from those threes . And now Sarah feel save for now . But she soon remember that killer just walk in direction where are her sister and friends . Sarah start feel really scary for them and she that start feel that she need to do something to protect them if they are still alive , but she don't know what she was going to do .

Christine was in camper cabin alone , she was sitting on bed . It was like 15 minutes when Dan was gone to walk after they sex . She was very worry for Dan because after they appear in this camp Monica , Seth and Ryan was missing and now Dan was not returning from walking . And that moment Christine in her minds start tell her maybe it was time to gone to find others and make sure that they are alive . Christine that stand from bed and start walk to door outside . She open doors and walk outside . But that somebody run to her and stab with machete through her head . Christine start feel that she was going dead and that somebody pull machete from her head and she fell on ground dead .


End file.
